Not the Amour You'd Expect
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: How could she? They had been so happy together. Then, that all just went downhill in one message. Not what you expect. RR please. Dark. Chap. 8 up!
1. Sans Toi Ma Mie

AN: All the chapter titles will be in French. You will know what they mean, but still. Just to warn ya. Well, anyway. Here's the story. Kinda dark. Shows a completely diff side of the main characs. 

Diclamier: Own Zoey? Mio? Yeah right. And pigs can fly. And the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus are real. Dream on! In no way shape or form do I own Zoey 101. No way in any life or on any planet would that happen!

* * *

Chapter 1: Without You, My Dear. 

Logan sat in his room, the tears just pouring out of his brown eyes. How, just how could she? His mind repeated the question repeatedly. It was just all he could think of. No matter how he tried, she was on his mind. No matter what.

They had been so happy together. He would talk to her every chance he got. She would do the same. They would chat, webcam, even virtual arcade sometimes, just to feel one another again. Then, that all just went downhill in one message.

**Flashback**

Madmioselle-Cruz16 has just signed on.

Madmioselle-Cruz16: Logan? Logan hurry up, I have something BIG 2 tell u.

Way-2-Hot-4-U: Hey, Dana. Wha up?

Madmioselle-Cruz16: LOL Logan. Guess What, I'm a French Boy's GIRLFRIEND! His name is Gaston and he is SOOOOOOO Cute!.

Way-2-Hot-4-U: W-what? But---we--u---I...

Madmioselle-Cruz16: Yeah, I know, I was speechless too!

Way-2-Hot-4-U: That's not what I meant. I meant...what about us?

Madmioselle-Cruz16: Ooh. Well, we never really were together. So, there no big problem. Oh! I GTG, but I'll talk to u L8R, k? We're still friends. L8R!

Madmioselle-Cruz16 has signed off.

**End Flashback.**

His whole world crashed down that day. It had been ten weeks ago, yet he still beat himself up over it. He even attempted suicide...and succeded. Well, is succeding. He started cutting deep past his skin to the veins. He bought way more sweaters and long sleeved shirts now to cover up his scars. He kept the dagger under his mattress. It was small and thin, yet it could give him such release. He could no longer sleep, so he began to study. But, that didn't hide anyone's worries. The teachers even began to fear for the new smart.

**Flashback**

Mr. McCoviac's Math class was learning high-school multiplication & division. No calculators beside their brains were allowed. The only pupil answering was, of course, Quinn. Except for one problem.

"The answer of 192.76 multiplied by 2 is...anyone?" The old teacher looked around to see the only arm raised was Quinn. He sighed. "Yes, Ms. Pensky?"

Quinn stood proudly with a glimmering smile upon her face as she answered. "392.5 is the answer."

"It's 385 and 52 tenths, you dufus." Logan's annoyed voice pierced through as all eyes landed at his form. His head hung, his eyes wandering on the pencil he was holding up by the eraser so the tip of the granite touched his desk. His eyes seemed uniterested in life, as did the rest of his body.

"Yeah, right, like that's the correct ans..."

Quinn was quickly cut off my the teacher. "Actually Ms.Pensky..." He said, punching in the numbers in his calculator, " Mr. Reese is correct. 385.52 is the answer." He said, turning back to the board to write the right answer. Quinn, mouth gaping open, slunk slowly back into her seat in wild disbelieaf.

**End Flashback**

What had gone wrong? What had he done? Had he said something during their chats? He couldn't remember. Everything was fuzzy to him. Probably from all the crying he had done.

He needed release immediatly. He walked, more like dragged, himself to the edge of his bed as he slowly lifted the mattress to get the knife. He replaced the mattress as he yet again dragged himself to the front room. He only got to the chair before collasping completely. He hadn't really eaten since the day. He only left his room for school announcments and class. Girls didn't even bring him out of his dispressional slump.

He sat up, his head against the side of the chair. He raised his arm as he rolled up his sleeve. The knife swiftly glided across his skin. He tossed his head back, in pleasure and to retort the pain. He looked back down to see the blood fastly spill out of the wound. He made others before, the skin stopping the blood pealed off as the blood from those to collided with the crimson of the new scar.

He made another, then another, then getting the result of a completely bloody arm. But he didn't see as his eyes drifted close. He swayed a little as he tipped over and fell on the floor, unconscious. The blood from his arm spread onto the carpetted floor, quickly seeping in. The crimson quickly flew all around him. So all that was left, was a unconscious teenage boy's body in his own blood from his own veins.


	2. Voir Votre Sang

Disclamier: Same as Before in Chap 1.

* * *

Chapter 2: See Your Blood 

Lola walked down the hall to the boys dorm. She was to get Logan so they could go to the movies already. _Why the heck has he been in his room all the time for the two moths and a half?_ Her thougths were in rage at the moment. He was just more of an idiot now. He even was doing better in his classes with the 7 of them together than Quinn! And he seemed like he didn't even care! It was just...NUTS!

She made the turn as a new thought swarmed her mind. What if something had happened? Like, a family member died. When she had become an orphan under the care of her cruel, cruel uncle, she had been in despair for a month. Hollywood had been her only therapy. Being an actress was the only dream she could ever have to push out the pain her uncle gave her. What if, Logan's Dad had died? Or a relative?

She pushed the thought away as she rounded another corner, the last one. No, he wouldn't be like that when such a thing happened. He would just become more egotistical. But like she could care more. She just wished he would die. _I mean, nobody really likes him I don't even know why Zoey has us hang out with him? I don't even know how he enrolled at this school, or even got to this grade! He should like, totally still be in preschool._

Instead of silently snickering at the joke, she felt a shot of pain. At her...heart? Why was she feeling like someone tore out her heart at the statement of Logan's true IQ number. It was weird. As if she had feelings for him. but that was no where near possible. She had ruled out such feelings along with the memory of her cruel uncle and all the beatings he gave her. No way could she ever love someone. Her own heart wouln't allow it. And niether would her guardian.

She stopped at the last door. Room 210. She brutely knocked on the door. Her weight lifting muscle arms almost knocked the door into toothpicks. "LOGAN! Get your fat, lazy, egotistical but out here so we can go to the freakin' movies!" She screamed through. Her rage had returned. But not for long.

A loud thud could be heard a few seconds after Lola stopped. Lola's rage powered down, being replaced with worry and fear. PCA dorms only had doors for the bathrooms and those didn't give off that big of sound waves.

Thoughts began to swarm, all of what could happen. All horrifing. She was lost in a world of tradegy. She had to see what was going on.

She tried the door handle. Her emotions raised as she found it was opened. She opened the door slowly. "Logan? I'm sorry for all I said. Are you in here? Logan?" She looked around slightly. Until she finally stopped.

She gasped as she closed the door. She fought every urge to scream at the tops of her lungs. Right before her was a boy in blood. Logan was in blood.


	3. Mémoires Sanglantes

Disclamier: Same as before.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bloody Memories 

Lola ran over to Logan's unconscious body, bringing his head upon her lap. The blood in his hair seeped onto her white clothes, but like she could care less. _How could this happen?_ She looked around, tears slowly slipping from her eyes. Her eyes finally spied something. A knife, in Logan's hand. She slowly pried it from his cold, pale hands.

She grabbed his left arm to check for a pulse. But all she got was a completely bloody arm. She quicky dropped and checked the other one. It was still there. Faint, but there. _I have to get him cleaned up._ She dragged his, surprisingly, light body onto the couch, then covered him with a blanket, making sure that his arms stayed ontop.

She placed the knife on the table as she walked into the bathroom and came back with three bowls full of water and two rags. She dipped the first one in the water and placed it on his head. His face became pale, losing his tan feature. She fought back a sob.

She dipped the second rag into the water and began to scrub the blood off the arm. The blood had dried quickly, but she still had much trouble. The blood soon transfered from his arm to the white towel. Her tears burst out as she saw the numbers of scars underneath all the blood. _Oh, Logan, what happened that made you do this?_

She didn't understand what created inside her to make her feel this way at what was going on or what had made her react in such a way. The tears, the sobs, the wanting to reach out to him and beg him to wake up.

_Maybe...no. I can't, no matter what. I try each time and then I go to a new boarding school when he finds out._ She couldn't love, not ever. Each time she fell in love, she'd be enrolled into another boarding school. If she would try to fight, he'd threaten to take her back. That would make her agree to anything.

That or a threat to the guy she was in love with. She didn't know about Logan, but she didn't want him hurt, or even worse, killed. He was hurting as it was and she didn't want him to go deeper.

But, she couldn't help it. Even though she thought of him before as just a big idiot, he still held a very deep spot in her heart. She had once been in her arms, and all other thoughts had drifted away.

**Flashback**

Lola ran. She didn't care how far she went, just so she could run. She ran to the overgrown oak tree by the entrance of PCA before collapsing to her knees.

Her tears ran out of her black eyes. Her uncle had called, wanting to meet her. But she had rejected, saying she needed to study for the exam Friday. It was true. In English, they were going to have a big test. But her uncle didn't believe her. He accused her of having a boyfriend. He hated men to be with his slave niece! He had called her that so many times, yet it still hurt her. He made a double. One threat to her and to the boy. She couldn't do anything but hang up and run. Zoey, Nichole, Quinn, the guys, and other students had seen her run. Not the usual type of run, more like when somebody in a horror film.

Her tears turned into sobs at the thought. If she didn't study and went to pack instead, she would get a F. Then she would be sent home and beat. But if she didn't go, she'd be ordered to come home, taken by force infront of the entire Academy, and beat. Either way, she was going to get hurt.

She didn't notice the sound of the cool green summer grass crunching underneath shoes, nor did she notice when someone kneeled beside her. Her eyes were shut tight as the tears came down with her choked sobs. She was lost in her own world. Population: Lola, her tears, and her problems.

"Lola?" A kind, gentle voice broke through to Lola's world. She opened her eyes as the sobs subsided quickly. She turned her head to face a pair of worried, soft chocolate eyes.

"L-L-Logan?" She choked out.

"Lola, what's wrong? I saw you, you looked like someone killed your family. Literly." He said, his face serious. Lola could hardly believe it. No pun, no cruel grin, no rude smirk. Just Logan Reese being...content.

She couldn't hide it. Not with tears like these. "My uncle...he wants me to go visit him. But if I go, then I can't study for the exam Friday and I'll get an F." She sniffled. "Then I'll have to go home and get beaten." She could've sworn she heard a slight gasp from Logan's mouth, but she continued. "If I don't, then he'll assume I have a boyfriend and force me to come back home and then...I'll still get hit."

Logan looked at the girl with much comfort. He couldn't believe it. _Who would want to hurt such a girl as Lola?_ "Why don't you go...Wait, you don't have any parents do you?" Lola shook her head. "Oh."

"I don't know what to do." She said again as she did her best to swallow her sobs. Logan wrapped his arms around her as they leaned back against the tree. Lola finally let all her pain out through her sobs and tears. Logan comforted her, shushing her, telling it would be alright and all.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Rivers. You just sleep. I'll help you study." He said, his hands lingering upon her colored streaks. Her comfort spots. He felt her cuddle up to his chest.

She murmered only one sentence before dozing into sleep. "Thank you, Logan." She was thanking him for more than he knew. Not only for help her study, not only for talking to the Dean, but for holding her while she cried, for caring for her, for showing her compassion. For showing her that not all men were cruel, heartless, wicked monsters, but that they could care, that they could comfort. That they could love.

**End Flashback.**

Logan had talked to the Dean, the Dean had called her uncle, and he called her, saying that he would see her next summer so she could study. Although her uncle was the least of her worries. She had told someone of her uncle. _What if...he told the others?_ Her worries were relaxed when she figured out he had forgotten a week later.

She , for some strangle, inexplicable reason, had dreamt every night of being in his arms again. To feel the peace, safety, and comfort of his arms again. But, when she awoke, the thought was pushed away. He went for blondes whom were dumb enough to believe that he was their only for now and forever. Not strong minded freaks like her.

But, her heart couldn't help it. Not even her uncle could stop it. Nobody could. She had fallen in love. With Logan Reese.


	4. Amour La Médecine

Disclamier: Same as Before. If You don't know what it is, read chap. 1.

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Medicine

Lola had called the others, telling them Logan was sleeping and she felt like she should too. They went along, saying they'd be back tommarow morning. But she could care less. She just wanted to stay here...with Logan. Each moment his eyes were closed was another 5,000 tons of pain to her heart. She had began to hold his bloody hand. Just to stop her shaking. To stop her worrying heart. But the only medicine for that would be Logan awake.

Hours later, Logan finally began to stir. She didn't notice, she was back in Lola world. Except, the tears weren't there. They were gone. "L-Lola?" He asked, his voice raspy. His eyes were blurry, so he could only see her outline, and her streaks. Once his vision focused he looked around. His eyes laid upon the red rag, spots of white showing. His eyes quickly darted to his arm, cleaned, showing his many scars. He felt guilt all over in his heart. He had put Lola through all the trouble of his problems. He was pathetic.

Lola's head bounced up. She had heard her name. He had said her name. She looked over to him. His eyes were still uopn his arm. She let go of his hand. "Logan? Are you okay?" She asked, not knowing of the worry that filled her voice.

Logan sighed. Are you okay? Huh, you should be asking that to yourself, Logan. He didn't know, was he? Were the scars just that...scars? Or were they releases of his past. Of all the misery he had always held in. Was he really ok?

Lola could see he wasn't. But what she really wanted was to know who or what caused him to do this. "What happened?"

Logan began to cry. The sobs came up to replace them. The thoughts of Dana began to spread through his mind. He shut his eyes as he answered the question. "We...we were so happy. Everything...was...just perfect." Huge inhale." Then, s-she, she said, she was some guy's boyfriend. S-she-she said that we never were really that close. " He stuttered, muttered, mumbled, then finally just began to spill out gibberish. He couldn't talk. Dana always got him. Dana, and Lola.

Lola was confused. 1) Who was 'she'? 2) whom would want to break up with Logan? 3) Who would do such a thing? "Who? who's 'she'?" She asked with the most content she could.

Logan inhaled again, very large, then exhaled shakily. "D-Dana Ka-Ka-Cruz." He spoke out. He turned his head away as he sobbed into the couch cushion.

Lola felt rage rise in her. She wanted to fly to France, find this so called 'Sweet, gentle, kind Dana Cruz' and slap her cross the face, cut her stomach open, then shoot her in the heart. How could she do such a thing to a boy, no, man! "Well, if she does such a thing, then she isn't worth your tears!" She said, more firmly than needed. Logan turned back to her, his tears stopping. " If she thought that you two weren't so close, than, well, you shouldn't be doing this to yourself. You should be getting over her and moving on. She may have been close to your heart, but killing yourself isn't the solution!" She said, really close to tears.

He couldn't believe her. How dare she! She didn't even know of him and Dana! "But Dana was everything to me! She was my world! I can't go on without her! She killed me, Lola! I'm just finishing the deed! Don't you see? She was my only true love!" He wanted to rip her little colored head off for making such a statement. "You wouldn't know! You're too guarded and self-centered that you haven't had anyone close to your heart except yourself!"

"Your right! I never have had anyone in my heart." She said the first part firmly. But after that, she drifted. "Except you." She was crying. "Except for you. I...I love you, Logan."

Logan wanted to take back everything he just said. "W-what?" He couldn't believe what she had just said. He needed to hear it again, just to make sure.

Lola raised her head, the tears glistening down her cheeks. "I love you." Logan couldn't believe it. She loved him. Why? "You showed that to me when you first held me. You showed me that not all males are cruel, heartless, wicked monsters. You showed me that they could love. Every night from then on I dreamt of your arms. Of being in them. Of feeling safe. Not like what I feel when I'm home, with my uncle."

At the mention of her uncle, Logan wanted to get off the couch and kill the man. How could anyone hurt their own family? It was crazy.

"I don't know why, but you are in my heart. Deeper than anyone else I've known. If you died, I wouldn't be able to go on. I would do exactly what you're doing now. So, I can't let you do this. No matter what, I just can't." She hung her head. She breathed. She finally let it all out. He'd probably say something along the lines of 'We can never be together.' She started to silently sing so she could atleast ease herself the pain.

"Lola." He breathed.

She raised a hand. "No, spare me the pain. I understand if your heart still lingers with Dana. I just wanted you to know that."

Logan shook his head. He lifted her head with his first two fingers and leaned into her. She leaned too until their lips brushed upon one another. Lola's pink nails danced upon Logan's cheek. Logan's hand began to massage her neck. The kiss was chaste, yet it held the answer Lola needed.

The two parted for air. Their eyes locked. "Lola, I..." The alarm clock began to play a note. "Men, all girls in your dorm in this moment must now return to their own." The two looked at the clock.

"Our DA put that in." Logan said.

She looked back to him. "I'll talk to you later. Please, let me take the knife. I can't lose you." She begged.

He looked at the knife. It seemed to say "NO, don't let her take me. Keep me. Keep me." He nodded. "Alright. But promise me something." She nodded. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I promise I won't." She said. She carefully picked up the knife by the handle. She went to the door. "You should rest. Good night." And with that, she left. Logan rolled his sleeve back down and dozed off.


	5. Svp, Répondez Moi Svp

Disclamier: Same as Before. If You don't know what it is, read chap. 1.

* * *

Chapter 5: Please, Answer me. Please 

Lola and Logan didn't talk to each other for a month and a half after that day Lola took care of Logan. That night, as Lola fell asleep, a troubling thought accured. What if, somehow, her uncle found out. She didn't want to hurt Logan deeper. She curled up in a ball as she fell asleep within her thoughts of cause and effect. They had both become completely quiet during class. When they got paired up for projects, Logan would try and start a conversation, or try to even look into Lola's eyes. But with words, she would be speechless. Her head laid low on the paper or project they were working on. She spoke only rarely.

Logan couldn't understand. One moment, they were confessing to each other their love, the next, Lola was distancing into darkness. What happened? Was she going back to her uncle? She couldn't be, then she would've told somebody. And everybody else seemed just as surprised of the new Lola as he was. So that couldn't be it. Then, why was she acting this way?

He just had to know.

He decided to wait her out. Maybe she was just having some bad dreams. But no. It went on for two months. Would have gone on longer if Logan didn't do something.

She was passing Coco's dorm when she was pulled in. Her first instinct was to scream, but a hand covering her mouth disabled it. Then next instinct was to fight, but her body was being held tight. She could do nothing but stand still with her eyes closed. "Shush, will ya? Don't want Coco to know we're here, do ya?"

"Logan? What the hell? Why the heck..." She spoke through his fingers before they clasped tighter over her lips.

Minutes more of silence came before Logan removed his hand. He parted the two of them, so they could stare eye to eye. She looked at him with hurt and angry eyes, while he just looked at her as normal as ever.

"Logan...what is this all about? Why are we hiding in Coco's dorm?" Lola demanded.

"I'll answer that when you answer me. Why are you avoiding me?" Logan new there had to be a very good reason from Lola's next move.

She ducked her head as she walked past him, his eyes following her form. She was picking her nailbeds, her nervousness creeping into her eyes, forming into tears. Would she tell him...or leave it to his wonder. If you love him, you won't hide the truth any longer. " Because... I don't want you hurt."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Lola?"

She turned to him. "My uncle hurts anything that distracts me. Friends, toys,...guys. He's done it before. He wants me to be his 'slave niece' and he wants nobody else to have me. He hates me and wants me to do all his work. He does the same thing to his wife. He beats her and me. If he found out somehow that I was inlove with you...he'd...he'd..."

Logan stepped to her, holding her arms. Her hands clutched onto his arms as she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "He'd what?"

She looked up at him, the tears flowing down her flawless cheeks. "He'll kill you." She began to sob as Logan's face changed to surprise.

"Oh, Lola." He gathered her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair, trying his best soothing her. "Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen to me. I promise. This time is going to be different. I promise." She looked up to him. "Just, please, promise me you won't avoid me anymore."

She smiled through her tears and nodded. " I promise."

He smiled and wiped away her tears. He leaned down and she leaned up. Their lips met in a fiery passion. His tongue pushed past her lips, exploring her mouth. Lola tasted like strawberries and cherries, a lushes taste in Logan's opinion.

They were found in their own lost world by a girl. She stood in the doorway, her lips parted, the bottom one dropping to the floor. Her brown eyes were as wide as flying U.F.O's. Her hold on the handle tightened before she let go and walked away.

And that girl was none other than...

Dana Cruz.


	6. Cette chienne descend

Disclamier: Same as Before. If You don't know what it is, read chap. 1.

* * *

Chapter 6: This bitch goes down

She stomped off, her mind furious and her internal bomb at zero. How dare a girl kiss her Logan Reese. She was his boyfriend! Not anybody else's! Nobody was allowed to touch him the way that girl had, nobody had that roght except for her!

As she came upon dorm 101, her eyes blazed with fire as she saw the girl sitting in the room, along with Zoey and Nichole. She could just feel her body filling with rage. But, she had to keep her cool. Only Zoey and Nichole could know about what she felt. Not this frump of a freak.

Casually, she knocked on the door, a usual bored line on her face. "Anybody home?"

Zoey and Nichole looked up and jumped at the sight of their old roomie. Dana smiled back as Nichole rushed to hug her fiercly, as would be expected. Dana rolled her eyes. _Same old Nichole..._ "Hey Dana." Zoey said as she hugged her friend as well. _...and Same old Zoey._

"I thought you were in France?" As they recoiled, Zoey spoke the known question.

"It's winter vacation over there. My parents let me come back to PCA for a visit, so I called Dean Rivers and asked if I could stay until vacation's over and I have to come back. And..." She stretched her shopping bag filled arms out wide and twirled. "here I am." She smiled wider.

"Awesome! You get to stay!" She hugged her once more. Her eye caught onto writing on a bag 'NICHOLE'S PRESENTS #1' She stepped back. "And you brought presents! Yippie!" She began to jump, her cheery hand clapping furiously.

"Yeah, I think you have three bags each. Or was it six, I can't remember." She spoke like it was nothing, but her roommates took it more happier.

They smiled and jumped. But as Zoey turned to the girl, whom was standing dumbfound, they stopped. "Oh, Dana, this is our new roommate, Lola. Lola, this is Dana."

Lola smiled and stretched her hand in the formal greeting. "Hi, so, your the famous Dana I keep hearing about, huh? You look great."

Dana forced herself not to sneer at the girl and took the hand for a minute before pulling away. "Thanks, you too." She nodded before taking a small breath. "Um, not to be mean, but could I talk to Zoey and Nichole alone for a moment? Please?" She spoke as sweetly as Dana Cruz could possibly be.

"Oh, um, sure. I'll be in the lounge. I'm kind of hungry and I should start my homework anyways." She grabbed her backpack and waved to Zoey and Nichole before bobbing her streaked-hair hair out the door. Quickly, Dana closed and locked the door. She leaned against it with a long breathe of a relief. "Thank God, I didn't know how long I'd have to put up that act."

Zoey and Nichole looked between each other and Dana. "Act? What do you mean, Day?"

Dana walked back up to them. "I don't like her. I hate her, infact. And before you say anything, I saw her kissing my Logan!" Zoey and Nichole's mouths drops and their eyes bugged. "Oh, yeah, she kissed my boyfriend. On the lips. full throttle." She crossed her arms and stared at them.

"Whatever you need, we're here to asist." Zoey spoke straight up after they both recollected themselves.

"Good. 1st) We need to act like nothing's wrong. Got that, Nicki?" The brown-headed girl nodded vigoursly. "Ok. Then this'll work out perfectly." She walked over to the blinds, opening them a little to look over to Logan, who was tapping his foot inpatiently, a few seconds later, Lola came bouncing out and clutchted onto him. "As they say in France 'Cette chienne descend.' "

Zoey translated for Nichole. "That Bitch is Going Down."


	7. Le Moment cassé

Chapter 7: A Moment; broken

Lola and Logan leaned against the frame of Logan's bed. Lola's fingers knitted themselves in his T-shirt as her ears listened intently on the beat of his heart. Logan thumbed through her highlights, at times rolling his fingers out from under them to feel the smoothness. They sat in serenity, they sat in peace, they sat in the atmosphere of love. Neither said a word, the only sound being the sound of yawns or heavy breaths.

All for a moment.

The door bursted open, slamming ungracefully into the wall and vibrating slowly back. The teenagers bursted up and backed even more into the headboard. Lola's eyes went wide in fear. Logan could feel her pulling into him, so he spared a second to look at her. "Lola?" She just stared at the shadowy figure in the door. The figure was hunched over in rage, his shoulders rising up and down in heavy breaths. "Babe, what's wrong?"

He saw Lola gulp. "T-t-t-t-that's my..." Lola slowly began to shake and quiver in fear.

"uncle."

Logan's head streaked back to the man, who had marched over to them. Protectively, he pulled Lola closer to him and tensed his body. His hand on her arm tightened the grasp.

But nothing helped. The old man, looking about in his late 80's, dug his dirt-filled nails into Logan's shoulder and pulled him away, shoving him to the carpetted floor. He towered over him, seeming all of a sudden bigger than what he truly was. He glared down at Logan and Logan slowly backed into the bunkbed of Chase and Michael. The man pulled back his arm, ready to slap the blonde boy. Logan tensed once more, closing his eyes for the impact that was to come.

"Don't You Dare Hurt Him!" Lola's buttermilk voice morphed into a fiercness Logan had never heard. He opened his eyes slowly to see his girlfriend in front of him, the old man a few feet than where he use to be. "Don't you dare hurt him, Uncle Mitchell!" She screamed.

Mitchell glowered at his neice, stepping up and slapping her. Her head snapped, but she did not fall. Biting her lip, she stared back at her 'uncle' with hard, emotionless eyes. "Don't you ever talk to your uncle like that, young lady."

Lola growled. "What uncle?"

Mitchell yelled in rage, punching Lola in the temple. She fell beside Logan, her eyes slowly closing. She could still hear Logan's soft voice, calling her name. She wasn't completely knocked out, but her body felt dead.

Logan saw Mitchell walking slowly to them. His left leg seemed tense. Logan knew that as a sign of only one thing. He grabbed Lola's form, pulling it to him as he turned, his front to the beds and his back to Mitchell. An undescribable sound of pain came from his throat as the impact of Mitchell's foot to his spine. Logan clutched Lola close, closing his eyes to attempt to lessen the pain. Tears streamed down his cheek as he tried to make the pain vanish by stroking Lola's hair.

He could numbly feel Lola awaken, her nails digging deeply into his skin through the beater. He softly, just so Lola could hear him, whispered in her ear. "He won't hurt you, Lola. I promise."

Lola slowly raised her head, a struggle within itself with how tight Loagn. Tears welled up in her eyes as they shook together once again, and again and again. "Logan..." Her voice cracked. She hid her head in Logan, letting the tears slowly fall down and cherishing each stroke of hair Logan gave.

"You're quite a fighter, boy. Too bad you can't keep Lola from what she deserves." Mitchell laughed, roughly yanking Logan away from Lola by the neck. He shoved him against the wall and grabbed his neice by the arm.

Logan made an attempt to take Lola back, but the Drama Queen shook her head. They're movements went unnoticed as Mitchell's head was to the direction of the hallway. She quickly mouthed 'I'll be OK.' before roughly being pulled by Mitchell. She broke the contact beteen them, now staring at her 'uncle's' back.

The old man turned slightly, holding out his hand to something behind the wall. Money was placed into his hand and a sweet, familiar voice spoke, "Nice doing business with you."

"Likewise." Mitchell tugged again and began to walk. Lola looked to see who this 'business partner' was. She gasped, her eyes going wide. She stopped for a brief second. "Lola! Come!" She was pulled again, causing her to change eye course.

The person stepped out and Logan felt all the blood and adrenaline rush to his fingers, causing the to twitch with the urge to strangle. "DANA!? What the hell?" 


	8. Vérité Criarde

A/N: Gomen for not updating this in ever. I haven't really had the motivation to for a while. But, today, my angel stopped by and got me writing. Hopefully this continues and I can finish a few things. If not, I might delete some things. Check my Pro for updates.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8: Screaming Truth

Logan shook his head. His surroundings were spinning before him. _I guess I passed out. What happened? How long have I been out?_ When the world finally decided to let him see, Logan came to the conclusion that he was in the infirmary. Why am I here?

"LOGAN! You're awake!" _That voice...it couldn't be..._Before the boy could even finish the thought, Dana had thrown herself at him. Logan screamed out in pain and Dana let go.

But it was the scream that jogged Logan's memory.

_T-t-t-t-that's my..._

_Don't You Dare Hurt Him!_

_He won't hurt you, Lola. I promise._

_...keep Lola from what she deserves._

_Nice doing business with you._

_I'll be okay._

_Lola. Lola, where's Lola?_ Logan looked over to Dana. "Where's Lola?" He asked.

"Who-a?" Dana replied, feigning innocent. She sat at the edge of the bed, staring at Logan.

"There was a girl I was with. She's tan, highlights, about..." Logan picked up his arm - which felt like 3000 tons to him right then - and held it to a level. "that tall and has..." Logan stopped talking as another memory of that night flashed to the front of his mind.

_DANA!? What the hell?_

Those exact words slipped out of his mouth at that exact moment. This caused the brunette to jump back in surprise. Logan could only hope that the anger he showed with how much fury he felt inside. "Why'd you get Lola's uncle?!" Logan took a moment and then a question came to mind. "How'd you find out about her uncle?"

Dana put on a smile. "Oh, well, first it was the matter of finding her diary. I swear she has a lot of stuff. Then-"

"You went through her stuff?! Dana, did that trip to France make you completely mental!?"

Dana threw herself to him once more. "She was standing between us, baby. I had to get rid of her." She said, in a baby voice. Then a smile was placed on her tan face. "But now, we can be together."

"We were together five months ago!" Logan screamed, pushed Dana off him and to the floor. "You were the one who broke up with me! Don't you remember?!"

"Baby...I..."

"No, don't call me that. That name is now reserved for Lola and Lola only." Logan placed his head in his hands, then looked back at Dana. "Dana, I was a wreck when you broke up with me. I was killing myself before Lola stopped me."

Dana made a scoff. "Logan, you're ove-"

Logan growled, reaching and grabbing Dana by the hair and roughly yanking her towards his bed. With his teeth, he pulled down his sleeve to show the non-healing scars. He shoved them in Dana's face. "You see these Dana?! Do you see these?! These were made with a knife! A knife you practically put in my hands! These were made with a knife because of you!" He screamed. He pushed her away and once more she fell to the floor. "Lola saved me from finishing your dirty work! You can't just waltz back in here and expect me to love you again. I'm not a whore like you!" Logan's mouth finally clamped shut when he said the last sentance. He didn't know where it came from but, actually, he felt good saying it.

"Logan..."

"Where is she? Tell me where she is so I never have to see you again." Logan snapped.

Dana gasped. Then, her face contorted into hatred. "She's in Washington getting what she deserves as we speak!" Before the words were allowed a breath of air, Dana was cruelly punched in her jaw, falling to the ground for the third time.

"You bitch!"

"You ass! Don't you get it? She's not good enough for you. I am!" Dana yelled back.

Logan huffed and slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed up from the bed and stood. He ignored all the protests he received from his back when he stood up straight and he walked out. He was surprised that he could walk quite normally. At the door, he turned and glared at Dana.

"I hope you, Zoey and Nicole all get what you deserve in the end. You bitches." He spat at his feet and walked off. He glared at Zoey and Nicole when he passed them.

* * *

_"We were together five months ago!"_

For anybody confused, here's the math. The story started **10 weeks** after Logan was dumped. That's 2 months and a half. Then Lola came in and all that. Then Lola avoided him for **2 months**. So, that's pretty much 4 months and a half. So I had the Ch. 7 incident happen 2 weeks later so I could get a number that sounded good for me. Just in case anybody was confused.

Review, por favor! (I'm all about the languages today XD)


End file.
